1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensor and a method of manufacturing the temperature sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,993 (corresponding to JP-A-2004-198394) discloses a temperature sensor. The temperature sensor includes a housing and a temperature sensor element. The temperature sensor element is electrically connected to a terminal through a lead. The temperature sensor further includes a buffering member between the lead and the housing.
When the temperature sensor is used for controlling an engine, response performance of the temperature sensor is required to be fast. In order to make the response performance of the temperature sensor to be fast, the lead is made thinner, for example. However, when the lead is made thinner and longer, the temperature sensor element may not solidly be supported by the lead, because the lead may be bent or broken by vibration applied from outside. Further, when the lead is made to be fitted to the housing, the lead may be bent or broken.